Blue Tears
Blue Tears was a hard rock band from Jackson, Tennessee that enjoyed some short-lived fame in the late-80s. However, the group failed to find significant commercial success, due to the wave of alternative/grunge music, and the group disbanded in 1993 as the members became involved in other projects. The band reformed in 2006 and released a new album. The band was permanently dissolved after lead singer Gregg Fulkerson died on April 14, 2009. History Frontman Gregg Fulkerson formed Sahara in 1983 when he was just 17 years old, with some childhood friends. The band started playing covers and doing small gigs around their hometown, Henderson, Tennessee, but quickly progressed to playing their original music with steady shows with audiences peaking at 1,000 people. The band recorded several demo tapes in Fulkerson's bedroom, and radio stations played them constantly. One of those tapes reached a Los Angeles-based record company. They signed a recording contract with MCA Records soon after. The band also changed their name to Blue Tears just 2 months prior to releasing their debut album. The debut album was released in June 1990 with lead single "Rockin' With the Radio" getting a music video. A second single, "Innocent Kiss" also received heavy promotion. The album was originally titled "Thunder in the Night" and was promoted as such but was eventually changed to a self-titled release. Unfortunately, the band was dismissed as just another glam metal act in that genres fading wave. Blue Tears entered the studio in 1991 and banged out new tracks for a second album. The tracks included "Long Way Home", "Kisses In The Dark", "With You Tonight", "Follow Your Heart", and "Summer Girl". However, due to the popularity of the grunge genre and MTV's revamp, MCA decided to not release the follow up album. But the never released tracks would eventually be released, along with some of Fulkerson's solo cuts, almost 15 years later. The band members got involved in other projects. Most notably, Fulkerson and Spears worked with Stryper frontman in his first official solo album released in 1994. Original drummer, Jay Price, now lives in South Carolina and has recorded with the likes of Dave Koz and Hootie and the Blowfish. By 2002, Fulkerson and Spears were again involved in another project called Attraction 65. At that time, there was already some sort of cult following of Blue Tears. Fulkerson decided to release a compilation of unreleased songs titled Mad, Bad and Dangerous ''and another called Dancin' On the Backstreets. Both of these were released on Sun City Records. However, in 2006, Blue Tears (only with Fulkerson, from the original band) resurfaced releasing an album titled ''The Innocent Ones on AOR Heaven. It was posted on country singer Jessica Miller's Myspace page that lead singer Gregg Fulkerson had died on April 14, 2009 morning, aged 44. He was the only constant member in the band and the one who kept it together, and the band was put to rest1 Band members Final line-up * Gregg Fulkerson - vocals, guitar, keyboards (1983–1993, 2005–2009) * Bryan Wolski - bass, backing vocals (2005–2009) * Robert Streets - drums, percussion (2006–2009) Former members * Bryan Hall - guitar, backing vocals (1986–1993) * Charlie Lauderdale - drums, percussion (1986–1993) * Michael "Mike" Spears - bass, backing vocals (1983–1993) * Jay Price - drums, percussion (1985–1986) * Larry Gilbow - drums, percussion (1988-1992) Discography Studio albums * Blue Tears (1990) * The Innocent Ones (2006) Compilation albums * Mad, Bad and Dangerous (2005) * Dancin' On the Back Streets (2005) Category:American glam metal musical groups Category:American hard rock musical groups Category:Tennessee hard rock musical groups